


Together

by rekabel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekabel/pseuds/rekabel
Summary: The stress of being a trainee, the added stress of being in a survival show, the added extra stress of crushing on another traineeBut they’ll get through it, together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited, Mistakes may be present!  
> I had fully intended this to be a story exclusively about Minho/Jisung but a little Woojin/Chan slipped out while writting because I'm woochan trash, oops.  
> Also a couple times I get a little too sentimental about our precious leader but don't we all

Minho and Jisung were practically opposites. Minho was quiet as he sat against the wall of the practice room. Jisung was loud and bright running around laughing and shouting with Felix, Jeongin and Changbin. While the boys were playing their game, Jisung has caught Minho’s eyes in the mirror and beamed. Jisung had a beautiful smile. After Felix had gotten distracted by Seungmin and Jeongin, Jisung went over and sat beside Minho still smiling at him. Minho’s brain began to short circuit. Jisung was sitting close enough that their shoulders where pressed against each other.

“What are you doing hyung?” Jisung asked

Jisung has a sweet voice, Minho decided. When he laughed at Changbin chasing Jeongin, or when he shouted as he tackled Felix, or when he shrieked as Seungmin helped Felix pin him to the ground and began tickling him relentlessly, Jisung’s voice was sweet.

“Nothing” Minho responded “Thinking”

This had always become his response now. After just saying “nothing” for so long the younger ones started teasing him about it

“You can’t be doing _nothing_ ” Jeongin had whined “everyone is always doing something. Sitting, breathing, standing, thinking”

So Minho decided he was always thinking.

“What are you thinking about?” Jisung pressed

Minho was thinking about a lot of things: Jisung’s beautiful smile, his sweet voice, his melodic laugh. But he couldn’t actually say any of these things, not to Jisung of course. Somewhere in front of them, Changbin let out a shout followed by a chorus of giggles to full to pick out individual voices

“How we really are what our name suggests. Kids” Was what he said instead.

Jisung let out a hum of agreement as he leaned his head down on Minho’s shoulder

“Have you been practicing your dance?”

Jisung groaned and wiggled his body to show his disgust. Along with the wiggle Jisung turn his head to press his face further into Minho’s shoulder.

“Believe me, Hyunjin and Felix have me danced out” he said

Now Minho couldn’t see his beautiful smile anymore. Instead he had a face full of Jisung’s hair. He really couldn’t think now, not the hair tickling his face and the weight of Jisung leaning on him.

* * *

 

Minho was disappointed at first, when he hadn’t chosen the same dorm room as Jisung had. But at the same time he was glad to be with Chan and Woojin, the three of them the oldest in the team. Their room had an air of calmness and maturity versus the innocence and youthfulness of the other two rooms in their shared dorm

He noticed the change shortly after PD-nim had given him and Felix a second chance to debut. It was around 2:00 in the morning when Minho felt himself awaken. He could hear faint whispers from the bunk beds across from him. He closed his eyes again quickly and willed himself to fall back asleep and not interrupt whatever Woojin and Chan were talking about. Until he heard the leader’s sobs, and his heart began to fall. Slowly, Minho raised his head to look across the room. He could see Chan’s back, where he was lid face to face with Woojin on the bottom bunk bed, and he could make out the small movements of Woojin’s hand as he continuously brushed back Chan’s hair as he cried.

Minho wanted to run out of the room, he couldn’t ever imagine being a leader, having to be responsible for the wellbeing of 8 other boys along with yourself. Not to mention always being the one to take the brunt if the criticism, to always wonder what you could’ve done differently. And Bang Chan was only one year older than Minho. The pressure and fear he must be feeling was not something Minho thought he would ever understand. He wanted to run out of his room, down the hallway and fall into Jisung’s bed. He wanted to lie face to face next to Jisung, and maybe Jisung would run his hand through Minho’s hair too. Maybe they would whisper private things to each other, or comfort each other over their stresses.

The thought helped lull him back into a sleep where he dreamed only of Han Jisung

* * *

 

It was the day before their final mission. _7 or 9_. The air in the dorm and in the practice rooms had shifted significantly since the other day when they could run and laugh freely with each other. Minho couldn’t help but notice Bang Chan, who looked particularly worse for wear. His hair had started to curl from lack of styling, there were bags under his eyes, and he kept pinching the bridge of his nose when things weren’t as perfect as he needed them to be.

When Minho walked back into his room after lunch, Woojin and Chan were again on Woojin’s lower bunk but this time sitting next to each other, close enough so they were almost perfectly in line with each other, legs, shoulders, even their feet were up against each other’s. Woojin looked up at him when he entered, but Chan turned his head to look past Woojin’s shoulder. He sniffed once and Minho knew he was crying again. Minho felt a weird feeling of shame for once again intruding on their private moment

“I’m s-sorry” he stuttered

“It’s fine Minho, this is your room too” Woojin answered forcing a small smile.

But Minho quickly turned around and ran out of the room, down the hallway and fell into Jisung’s bed. Strangely there was no one else in the room. A room of 4 young boys and not one of them was in their room. Minho considered leaving until something filled his senses. _Jisung_. His pillow smelled like him, and Minho felt a wave of calm radiate through his body.

There was pressure on his shoulder

His body was shaking

“Hyung”

Minho’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the sweet voice. Jisung was standing beside him shaking him awake because he had fallen asleep, on Jisung’s bed. Even though Jisung was right in front of him, as he was in Jisung’s room, lying on Jisung’s bed, with the smell of Jisung in his nose, Minho wasn’t thinking about Jisung. Not when he remembered what sent him here in the first place. _Chan_.

Minho felt the sting of threatening tears behind his eyes as the shame flooded him again. Without taking his hand off Minho’s shoulder, Jisung ducked under the above bunk and lay down face to face with Minho.

“I should’ve worked harder” Minho whispered

“We all worked hard hyung, it’s not your fault-”

“I could’ve done more” Minho interjected, tears really threatening now

Minho thought he was dreaming again. But different from his dream, Jisung moved his hand from Minho’s shoulder to instead lay it against Minho’s face. It was quite while Minho tried to both not cry, and keep his breathing even. Jisung began to slowly drag his thumb across the older boy’s cheekbone. It wasn’t a hand through his hair but Minho couldn’t decide what was better in the moment.

“It’s not your fault” Jisung repeated, his sweet voice softer.

“Chan” Minho chocked back a sob “what if things don’t get better?”

Jisung knew what he was talking about. It was the 7 or 9 mission tomorrow. Chan himself had picked these 9 boys and made their team. He begged PD-nim to give them a chance, and over the course of 2 months had watched the team he believed in struggle, watch 2 of his members taken from him and now Bang Chan was one night away from having his dreams come true, or a debut he couldn’t bear to have.

“We’re Stray Kids” Jisung said fighting back his own tears now “we’ll always be together”

Minho reached over Jisung and put a hand on his back, dragging him closer. The younger tucked his head under Minho’s chin and pressed the hand that was once caressing his cheek against his chest. Now again, Minho had a face full of Jisung’s hair as both boys willed themselves not to cry.

The second time Minho woke up in Jisung’s bed, he was alone. How was there still no one in the room? Maybe he had only dreamed about Jisung again. The sun was starting to set outside and Minho started to think about his leader again. Groggily, he dragged himself from Jisung’s bed and room back into his own. When he peeked into the room, afraid to barge in again, he saw Chan still down on Woojin’s bed. This time they were lying down again, fast asleep. Chan was pressed against Woojin’s back, one arm slung over Woojin with their hands tangled together against Woojin’s chest.

Minho’s heart ached. For Chan, and for Jisung

* * *

 

“Congratulations, Stray Kids will debut as 9”

Fans were screaming, Felix was smiling at him bigger and brighter than Minho had ever seen him smile and Minho’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. He was speechless, even as Felix threw his arms around him. He looked over Felix’s shoulder to the other members, crying hugging and shouting. Felix let go of him and ran straight for their leader. Minho hadn’t cried at the news of his official debut, but the smile on Bang Chan’s face brought Minho to bite his lip in order to stop himself from making a mess of himself on TV.

As soon as he stepped off the platform, Jisung was in his arms, along with Woojin who circled his arms around both of them. Tears were rolling down Jisung’s cheeks and he jumped and shouted in their embrace. Jisung never let go even when Seungmin and Jeongin circled around, and had even managed after a time to separate himself and Minho from the forming crowd of members

“Together” he whispered, still caught in Minho’s embrace


End file.
